What's in a Name?
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero are trying to make the most important decision of their lives- what to name their child. Fiyeraba fluff for the new year! Oneshot. Musicalverse. AU. Fits within the "Family Ties" universe but also stands alone.


**What's in a Name?**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **DISCLAIMER: Any characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **are not mine. I will, however, claim all others.**

 **AN. Happy New Year! This very special oneshot is for my friend Stephanie, who has just announced some extremely exciting news for her 2017! Hope you enjoy this! Xx**

 **(And yes, this could have been a** _ **Family Ties**_ **chapter. But I decided to post it separately)**

It was official, Fiyero had decided. He was old. At just gone twenty-nine, it had happened.

It was New Year's Day and naturally, Fiyero had stayed up the night before to see in the new year as he had every year since he was ten. He had fallen into bed sometime around two am, and started regretting that decision at about two o'clock the following afternoon.

"Oz, I'm exhausted," he'd complained with a yawn to Elphaba. "Why am I so tired? It wasn't even that big of a night."

Elphaba, who was six months pregnant and had gone to bed at half past nine and been asleep by ten, didn't seem that much more well rested than Fiyero.

"You try sleeping with someone's elbow digging into your ribs," she'd muttered irritably when Fiyero had said so to her.

"You may as well get used to it," she had said in response to Fiyero's complaint. "Apparently we're going to be exhausted and sleep deprived constantly for the next few years, according to everyone who passes me on the street."

It was true, certainly, that many people felt the need to point this fact out to Elphaba and had since the moment she'd announced her pregnancy, as though the fact hadn't occurred to her. That, along with everyone's need to touch her stomach constantly, were the parts of pregnancy Elphaba was not enjoying.

At Lurlinemas, Fiyero had had to quickly intervene to keep Elphaba away from his great-aunt Eshe, who felt the need every time she saw Elphaba lately to remind her to watch what she was eating and "resist her cravings" so as not to gain too much weight. Elphaba, who prior to pregnancy, ate like a bird and hadn't exactly been piling on the pregnancy weight, had been less than impressed by these comments.

They'd had a quiet New Year's Day, and although it was only just gone ten o'clock, Fiyero was more than ready to climb into bed. Elphaba had already retreated for the night almost an hour ago, and Fiyero fully expected her to be sound asleep by now.

So, when he entered the bedroom, he drew to a sudden stop in the doorway in surprise. Not only was Elphaba awake, but she was sitting up with an enormous roll of parchment spread out on her lap.

"Um, Fae? You know we have books, right? In like, a compact form?" he greeted her.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "This isn't a book. It's your family tree."

"What, you've read every book in the castle library and have moved on to the royal archives?" Fiyero asked, only half teasing. He didn't feel like it was beyond the realm of possibility.

"I'm trying to decide what to name this kid," she retorted, gesturing to her stomach.

"Oh," Fiyero said, grabbing his pyjamas and changing quickly, looking forward to climbing into their warm bed. "You're thinking a family name?"

"I'm just trying to find ideas," Elphaba sighed. "We have nothing, and we're running out of time."

Fiyero laughed as he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper. "Fae, we have _ages."_

"We have fifteen weeks," she retorted. "Less if it comes early. I'd like to at least have a few suggestions."

"Is this because Glin and Nessa keep asking if we have any ideas yet?"

"It's Galinda, Nessa, your mom, everyone," Elphaba said, her voice quivering for a moment. "Even the damn press keep claiming we have this name picked out, or that name, and then everyone I meet asks if it's true and comments on it. And we haven't had a real conversation about it. We just throw the occasional name out, make a noncommittal comment on it, and then change the subject."

Fiyero stalled, sighed heavily and then settled himself onto the bed beside her, rubbing his eyes. Clearly, he would not be getting the early night he desired tonight.

"Alright," he conceded, reaching for the parchment. "Let's check this out."

Elphaba smiled gratefully as he peered over the parchment.

"What about your family?" he asked her. "Any possibilities there?"

She snorted. "What, you want to name this kid after my father?"

"Well, no," Fiyero admitted. "But, what about your mom?"

Elphaba faltered, her hand going to her stomach unconsciously. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "I keep changing my mind how I feel about that idea."

Fiyero decided tonight was not the night to push that discussion. "Ok. Well, is there anyone else?"

She shook her head. "All my grandparents are dead and I never met any of them. I have an aunt I haven't seen or heard from since I was six on my mother's side, and my father is an only child. I don't know anything about my ancestors to know if they're the kind of people I'd _want_ to name my child after. At least you have stories and information, thanks to your dad."

"Alright," Fiyero said slowly. "My mom might have some information on her ancestors somewhere too. I know less about them, but she or my aunts might know some things."

"I already asked her," Elphaba admitted. "She's going to have a look tomorrow and see what she can find. I thought I'd start with the Tiggular's for now."

Fiyero nodded and turned his attention back to the family tree.

"OK, let's see then. Do you want to look at like boy names, then girl names? Or just see what pops out that we like?"

"Either's fine," Elphaba replied, ready with a notepad and pencil to start making a list.

"Well, there's Isibeal, after my grandmother?" Fiyero suggested. "Or my maternal grandmother was Odede."

"Do you remember either of them?" Elphaba asked him.

Fiyero paused for a moment, thinking. "I was only three when Isibeal died- Nana," he amended, which made Elphaba smile. "Odede died when I was… nine? So I remember her more, but I know Nana was a really good musician. I remember watching her play the piano, I think. It's not a very clear memory."

"What did you call Odede?" Elphaba asked, curious.

Ibrahim and Kasmira were trying to choose their own names for the baby to call them, and Elphaba found it more than a little heart-warming how seriously they were taking the decision.

"Technically, Grams," Fiyero replied. "But sometimes I could get away with 'Gammy Odie'," he grinned and Elphaba laughed.

"I like that," she said. "Odie."

Fiyero cocked an eyebrow at her in surprise. "Really? You? _Elphie?"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We both know that no matter what name we choose, Galinda's going to give it some ridiculously perky nickname. It may as well be something I can tolerate," she pointed out reasonably.

Fiyero laughed. "True," he agreed. "I like Odie. And I think mom would be thrillified if we named it after her mom. They were pretty close, I think."

Elphaba was already writing 'Odede' down.

"Ok, that's one," she said in satisfaction. "What about your grandfathers?"

"Uh, Bianco and Erland," Fiyero replied. "Not loving either of those, to be honest."

Elphaba didn't particularly love them either, so didn't argue.

"Well, 'Egon' is out," Fiyero said bluntly, frowning at the family tree. "He was a bastard. I'd rather name a kid after your father before him."

Elphaba was well familiar with the story of Egon, and had to agree.

"His wife wasn't bad, and I feel really sorry for _her,_ but I'd rather not name my daughter _Berthog,"_ Fiyero continued, his finger tracing the lines of the tree.

"Rin… Rozenn… I don't feel I care enough about horses to name it after her," he said and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Michalina?" she suggested. "For a girl?"

"Hm, maybe," Fiyero agreed. "Hey, what about Fala?"

"No."

"Why not? I think it's kind of perfect," he argued.

Elphaba smiled gently. "I can see where you're coming from," she allowed. "But you call me 'Fae' for that reason. It would be confusifying. And I kind of feel like part of the reason you're suggesting it is because you enjoy reminding people that she married her cousin."

Fiyero grinned. "I do enjoy people's reaction to that fact," he admitted readily. "Fine. But can I propose Fala as a middle name?"

"I suppose," Elphaba agreed, and added it to the list. "Remind me again who Sarisha is? There's something about her, wasn't there?"

Fiyero pulled the parchment down to find the name she was pointing to.

"Oh, Sarisha. First queen of the House of Tiggular," he answered. "You like it?"

Elphaba pondered it carefully. "I think I do. What do you think?"

"There's something about it," Fiyero agreed slowly. "I don't know if I love it. You can't shorten it."

Elphaba shot him a bewildered glance. "Is that a deal breaker?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Not necessarily. I'd like a nickname though. Or a name that was short enough that you didn't have to worry about a nickname."

Elphaba wrote it down anyway. "I'll list it as a maybe."

"Add 'Jove' as a possible boy's name," Fiyero ordered. Then he grinned. "There's always Scattershot."

Elphaba laughed. "No, and don't pout at me as if you were being serious with that suggestion, Fiyero Tiggular. I _am_ adding Natela as a possibility though."

"That's fair," Fiyero agreed, still grinning. "I think that's a great choice."

"And Liron," Elphaba continued firmly, scribbling it down.

Fiyero wasn't surprised.

"Fine. What about Osbert? For a boy?"

Elphaba met his gaze sternly. "You can't add names of ancestors just because you find the way they died amusing."

"You say that like there's so many," Fiyero scoffed. "Come on, Fae. For a middle name at least?"

"No," Elphaba refused flatly.

He chuckled. They added a few more possibilities to the list, but Fiyero was a little wary of "diving too far into the depths of the tree" as he put it.

"I don't want to have to tell my son that he's named after his great- great grandfather's cousin's husband or something," he said to Elphaba, and she had to concede his point there.

"So, why did you dig out the family tree?" Fiyero asked, as Elphaba's enthusiasm for the activity was overtaken by her fatigue.

"I told you, to look for ideas." Elphaba replied, nestling against her pillows and trying to find a comfortable position.

Fiyero moved the long roll of parchment to the floor and readjusted himself on the bed. He rested his head deeper into the pillows as he turned on his side towards her.

"I mean, why the family tree as opposed to you know, just the book of baby names," he said, nodding towards the very book that had sat on Elphaba's nightstand for the past two months.

Elphaba made a face, frowning slightly as she tried to explain her answer.

"I just… I've been staring at that baby name book for months, and got nowhere. Galinda keeps suggesting names in every letter she sends, ones that 'sound pretty'. And I just keep coming back to the idea that whatever we name this baby, I want him or her to have a name that _means_ something. That stands for something."

"That makes sense," Fiyero agreed.

"You've been telling me stories of your ancestors almost since we met," she reminded him. "I like that you know the stories, that you and your dad share that. So, I thought it we named the baby after one of its ancestors, it's passing on at least some of those stories."

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her gently. "I think that's a great idea, Fae," he said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'd would be pretty cool to be able to tell the kid the stories about whoever we name them after."

"Which is why I'd rather not name my son after an ancestor who's biggest claim to fame is how they died," Elphaba said dryly. "I don't know if that's quite the form of inspiration I was going for."

Fiyero chuckled. "I think we're missing a good opportunity, but fine. I'll give in," he agreed.

He took the notepad from her and scanned the list. "You know, I can't help but notice, there's more girls names here than boys," he said, smirking faintly. "Something you want to tell me, Fae? I thought you didn't _care_ what we have, 'as long as it's healthy'," he teased her.

"I don't!" Elphaba protested, rubbing her stomach. "It just means if it's a boy, we just have less options of names we've agreed upon to choose from. That could make it easier. Or harder, I suppose," she frowned thoughtfully.

She paused. "Do _you_ have a preference?" she asked him rather abruptly.

It wasn't the first time she'd asked him this question, but it was the first time Fiyero had answered her.

"Yes," he said simply. His hand went to her stomach, gently jostling the surface in the hopes of coaxing movement from the child within. Elphaba guided his hand to where the baby was pressing against the surface so he could feel.

"I want a little girl," Fiyero admitted candidly. "With your eyes, and nose. I want her to wrinkle her nose in her sleep the same way you do. I want her to have your brilliance, and goodness and strength. Because no matter which ancestor of mine we may name our children after, there's no one I want them to be more inspired by than their mother."

Elphaba's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You said you were going to stop making me cry," she protested, laughing slightly at herself.

Fiyero kissed her again with a grin. "Fae, you cried yesterday morning because you couldn't tie your shoes," he reminded her lovingly.

Elphaba cringed slightly. "I hate these hormones," she sighed. "What if it's a boy?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, in _that_ case, we can only hope he inherits my good looks and charm," Fiyero said modestly and Elphaba laughed even as she rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't be disappointed?"

"Of course not. We'll just hope for a girl next time."

"Next time? I don't believe I've agreed to a next time," Elphaba retorted. "I'm still trying to survive _this_ time, thank you very much."

Fiyero smiled sympathetically. "You're doing great."

"I want to be able to sleep," Elphaba complained. "And not have to go to the bathroom constantly, or have heartburn. I want to see my feet again!"

"You look beautiful," Fiyero said simply with a smile.

The baby fidgeted beneath his hand and Fiyero kissed the rounded surface lightly. "See, the baby agrees with me."

Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

It was a few days later that Elphaba and Fiyero were having dinner with the king and queen and the subject of baby names arose.

"Did you have much trouble naming Fiyero?" Elphaba asked her in-laws.

"Well, we had a few names picked out," Kasmira answered. "Actually, until I went into labour, we were sure he was going to be named for my father. He'd only died two years before Yero was born."

"Then why didn't you?"

Kasmira laughed and turned to her husband, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, dear. Why didn't we?"

Ibrahim looked only faintly sheepish. "Well, Yero was born and then Kasmira fell asleep-"

"To be expected after fourteen hours of labour," the queen interjected.

"So, per royal custom, it fell to me to issue the royal proclamation announcing the birth."

"But I thought the name isn't announced with the proclamation?" Elphaba frowned.

"It's not," Ibrahim allowed. "But once I'd done that, it only made sense to fill out the birth certificate while I was doing all the paperwork and formal matters."

Elphaba wasn't sure where this story was going, and by the look on Fiyero's face, this was a story he wasn't familiar with.

"I was looking at this little baby," Ibrahim continued, holding his hands out to suggest the size Fiyero had been. "All 7 pounds, 2 ounces of him. 19 inches long."

"Dad, you're getting nostalgic," Fiyero warned his father. "Get to the point, please."

Ibrahim ignored his son. "And I just had the thought, he didn't _look_ like an Erland," he told Elphaba.

"Thank Oz for that," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"So, I woke up a few hours later," Kasmira picked up the story. "And discoverated my son had a completely different name than what we'd planned. It hadn't even been an option we considered!"

It sounded like something Fiyero would do, and Elphaba immediately mentally vowed to not go to sleep after giving birth before the birth certificate had been filled out.

"Then where did the name come from?" she asked her father-in-law.

"It was actually a name from a story my grandfather had told me as a child," Ibrahim said. "According to history, 'Fiyero' was one of the great soldiers in the war against Ugabu. The name means 'fierce and righteous', and I thought that would be a good name for a future king."

"Do you know where your name comes from?" Kasmira asked Elphaba.

Elphaba shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I know it means 'noble' and it's after Saint Aelphaba, but I don't know why my parents chose it or anything like that. I don't even know if they had any other names picked out."

"If Fiyero had been a girl, we'd decided on 'Noam', remember?" Ibrahim asked Kasmira.

"Noam? Why Noam?"

"I think that was the name of a book character I'd been reading at the time," Kasmira mused. "Nothing too significant, I'm afraid."

"I think we're leaning towards names from the family tree," Fiyero told his parents. "It was Fae's idea, but I like it."

Elphaba shrugged. "Names are important," she said. "I want a name that means something."

Ibrahim nodded approvingly. "I couldn't agree more."

Kasmira had given Elphaba any papers on her own family tree that she could find, so that Elphaba and Fiyero had other options to choose from. Elphaba even wrote to her own father, and asked for any information that Frex may have on his or Melena's own family. There wasn't much, which made Elphaba feel rather sad to think about.

Galinda arrived in the Vinkus in Elphaba's eighth month, having mostly invited herself to come to stay for the birth of her godchild, although Elphaba and Fiyero were happy to have her there. Nessa, Boq and Frex would all come out from Munchkinland once the baby arrived, but Galinda was… well, "here to help" if you asked her, but just "impatient" if you asked Fiyero.

"Like, I'm not going to be _in the room,"_ Galinda reassured Elphaba, making a slight face at the very idea. "I don't think I want to see that. But I definishly dibs the first cuddle after the baby's born."

"Um, no," Fiyero protested. "I'm pretty sure in terms of priority for holding the baby it goes mother, father, grandparents. _Then_ self-appointed godparents."

" _Self-appointed?!"_ Galinda spluttered indignantly. "I'm not _self-appointed!"_

The blonde whirled around to face Elphaba. "You picked me to be godmother, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Elphaba reassured her. "I just hadn't actually asked you yet," she added, smirking faintly.

Galinda looked sheepish for a mere moment, before brushing that point aside. "We all knew you'd ask, and we all knew I'd accept, so what does that matter?" she demanded.

Elphaba looked to her husband. "Thank you for not adopting that logic towards our engagement."

Fiyero grinned.

It was Galinda's first night in the Vinkus when Elphaba showed her the shortlist of names they had selected.

"You didn't like my suggestion of 'Arihel'," Galinda said disappointedly. "But it's so pretty!"

"We're going to go with a family name," Elphaba replied. "It's a little more personal for us."

It was a more tactful response and saved Elphaba repeating her insistence that her child's name have significance.

"I suppose that's a nice sentiment," Galinda allowed, somewhat reluctantly and Elphaba managed to resist rolling her eyes. Barely.

When Fiyero came to bed that night, he found Elphaba studying the list once more.

"Fae, you look at that list anymore, and none of the names are going to have _any_ meaning left, and we'll be back at square one," he warned her.

"I'm just making notes of all the nicknames Galinda came up with for each when I showed her."

That made sense to Fiyero. "So, if there's any awful ones, those names are out?"

She grinned. "Exactly."

Elphaba put the notepad aside and turned off her lamp. Fiyero followed suit and rolled onto his side to look at her in the darkness.

"Have we made a decision?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yes. The decision to wait until the baby's born. He or she is going to have to live with whatever name we pick for the rest of its life. I can't make that choice lightly."

"You're just afraid I'll do what my dad did and name the kid when you've gone to sleep," Fiyero teased her.

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, I am," she admitted readily.

Fiyero kissed her softly. "No matter what name we pick, Fae, it's going to be ok. The name's important, but it's not everything."

"'What's in a name?'" Elphaba quoted softly. "'That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'."

She couldn't see him, but Fiyero rolled his eyes at her anyway. "I'm pretty sure DNA plays a bigger part in shaping this kid than the name."

"Then with your genes, we're doomed," Elphaba teased sleepily.

Fiyero poked her arm lightly. "Be nice," he warned her. "Or I _will_ name this kid 'Osbert' the minute you fall asleep post birth."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Osberta," Fiyero returned and Elphaba's laughter seemed to echo in the darkness of the bedroom.

In just a few weeks, they'd be able to make their decision. And despite the fact Fiyero was far more anxious about the rest of parenthood than he was about naming their child, he couldn't wait for the adventure to start.

 **The End**

 **AN. I just wanted to take a sec and thank everyone who nominated and/or voted for me in 2016 Wicked Greg Awards. I am grateful to all of you, especially as I didn't feel like I'd done a whole lot! This is my 95** **th** **published fanfic on this site, and whilst I won't go so far as to say it's a goal, I am hoping to get to 100 in 2017! (See my** _ **Flowers Wild**_ **blog for more. Link on my profile)**


End file.
